Cursed
by SimplyySarah
Summary: After being cursed by the oh-so-annoying Snake- like man. She finds difficulty trying to keep up with her ninja ways. What happens when a certain Uchiha sneaks about and discovers the cursed girl's little secret. SasukexOC (Edited)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters -sadly. (However, I do own Hikari.)**

Category: Anime & Manga Anime Title: Naruto

_**Cursed**_

_** (Part 1)**_

**Hikari's P.O.V**

"Your time is up... You're. Going. To. Die. Soon." He cackled.

I ran away from the black figure. It cackled and cackled.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, but it was of no use. My voice got stuck in my throat as the man drew nearer. I tried so hard, forcing my legs to run faster. Just up ahead, there was light. Someone called my name, I didn't know who it was. I didn't care, it sounded warm and comforting. I was almost there when a shadow of a hand grabbed onto my ankle and pulled at it, forcing me to trip and fall. I quickly tried to get up but I was stuck. As a shadow hovered over me, and yellow snake-like eyes stared down at me... I wanted to yell, but a lump caught on my throat, I couldn't do anything.

All of a sudden, pain shot through my arm. I stared at the black dragon curse mark and saw it slowly go red from the tip of the tail to the head. My vision widened as I thought, _No... NO! _

A burst of light slowly flashed before my eyes.

* * *

I quickly sat up from my bed and awoke from the horrible nightmare. I was panting heavily as if I had just ran around Konoha a billion times competing with both Lee and Gai. Slowly coming down from my fright, I quickly looked down at my arm and stared at the dragon tattoo engraved in my arm. It was half red and half black which meant bad news. It even hurt... real bad. This stupid curse was causing me to fall back from my training, at this rate I'll never become an ANBU member. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection as it stared back at me; at my eyes. It was a darker shade of blue now. I cursed under my breath.

The only reason it was bad news was because it only meant that he was drawing nearer and nearer. I shook my head and stripped from my clothing. I entered the shower for Kami knows how long, but I needed it. As the hot water splashed onto my back, it helped my muscles relax and suddenly I forgot about everything. The mist clouded around the room and I imagined I was somewhere else. However, all imagination comes to an end when reality slaps you in the face just like how the cool air slapped me in the face as I entered my bedroom from the bathroom. I changed into a black top with a hood attached to it, a zip- up jacket and my black cargo pants. I saw light escaping through the partings of my curtains and walked to them and opened them revealing the window to the village. My eyes were blinded by the beautiful rays of the morning Sun but slowly I got used to it and all I saw was the dusty old town people know as Konoha.

I tied my pouch full of everything I need mid-thigh, like how I always wore it and slipped a kunai between my left blue sandal and ankle, just for when I needed it. I took my mother's necklace and wore it around my neck. I touching the cool surface as I brought it to my lips and kissed it.

I walked downstairs and heard my aunt mumbling to herself along with a few vulgarities. I simply ran out to the training ground putting my hood up as I ran out the door.

My life had never been perfect. It never was.

When I was little, I was cursed. A burden I never wanted was forced onto me. Thus, making me grow up at such a young age and learning shit such as "responsibilities" as well as keeping my mouth shut. The complete opposite of the knucklehead ninja we all know as Naruto. When in the ninja academy we were all assigned teams, and I fortunately was in Team 7. Yeah, the famous team 7 we all love and hate at the same time. Believe it or not, they weren't ALL that bad, just noisy, but not bad.

* * *

As I walked through the mummers and whispers of the village; ignoring each one of them and stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. I never wanted to be this way... I never wanted to be seen as a freak. Some how, I always end up being one anyway.

When I was five, the stupid snake- like, son-of-a-bitch killed my mom, the only person who took care of me and loved me. Then, instead of biting me like he would to the other people I saw, he grabbed my arm, smirking at me and suddenly my armed burned up. As he released his stupid grip the dragon was there. What it does, was something I took years to figure out. However, that's for another time.

I finally reached the training ground, I saw Sakura and Naruto complaining about how they always woke up early and how Kakashi was always late. Sasuke was on a branch, asleep most likely. I walked to the other side of the training grounds, and sat beside the river, staring down into my reflection. My eyes were the nightmare that reminded me of all the things I had to go through as the different shades of blue refers to the different shades of danger in my body. My hair was black, and long but I never bothered to deal with it. I sighed and poked a finger into the water, causing the ripple effect. All of a sudden, I was snapped from my thoughts as someone placed a hand on my shoulder asking, "Anything new?"

I looked up at from the hand on my shoulder, causing my hood to fall from my head and found the copycat ninja right in front of me. I looked around in case of any unneeded visitors and found none. I took off my jacket and revealed my half red glowing dragon tattoo. The white haired man stared at my arm for a moment. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but then he looked straight into my eyes. He nodded, signaling for me to put my sweater back on.

"Why don't you take a week off, it'll help clear your mind." He smiled, knowingly. I murmured under my breath about going to miss out and lose on what they're learning but I knew it was for the best. All he did was smile, patted my back and disappear in a puff of smoke only to reappear in between the two noisy teenagers.

I walked out of the training grounds and decided to find some where to relax and calm my mind.

What I didn't realise was a shadow in the trees staring right at me the entire time...

* * *

**Later...**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As training ended earlier than usual, Kakashi ordered Naruto and Sakura to go home and rest. I remained up the tree we were practicing targets from. Naruto kept aiming for me on purpose trying to force a spar so I had to stay up top as Sakura made him stop. Seriously, sometimes I wonder what I could do to these distractions if given the opportunity .

"You can come down now..."Kakashi ordered monotonously.

I did not act up. I knew Kakashi would find out. I jumped down from the tree and landed on my two feet. I stared at Kakashi's back for a moment and he remained un-moving. _He knew that I saw... _were my only thoughts.

"What was that?" I asked, referring to before.

"Nothing you need to worry about..." He replied with a cheerful tone, turning to face me.

"Damn it, Kakashi. You know how I feel about-"I wasn't able to finish that sentence.

"I know, I know..." he replied, cutting me off. "Don't get so worked up..." he responded with an arched eyebrow.

I understood what he meant, I never got worked up over measly little things. However, every time it came to her, I couldn't control myself. I don't know why. I rubbed the back of my neck, sighing in the process, _What's wrong with me?_ I groan and Kakashi is all of a sudden in front of me with a hand on my head, ruffling my hair lightly as he did so, "Go look for her..." was all he said and in a blink of an eye, I was alone in the training field.

I sighed once more and looked to the sky.

_No escaping this one.__  
_

* * *

**Hikari's P.O.V**

In the end, I decided to relax at my mother's grave. I sat there for a bit and enjoyed the peace and serenity of the area. The trees were over- grown and made a pretty good shade at the area. After a while, I decided it was time I started talking.

"Mom... How are you? I'm doing fine.. the usual you know, training with the team and check up's from the grandpa now and then. Missions are normal, came back from one I didn't think I'd survive from but hey! I'm right here in one piece..." I sighed, knowing I almost came home without an arm.  
"Yeah, I bet you saw the entire thing. Thanks for taking care of me up there. I know you pray even though you're suppose to be at peace for your daughter not to screw up or meet you up there," I chuckled, "Well, I don't think I'm seeing you anytime soon." I replied with a gut feeling.

Everything then went silent, I tried to figure out what to say, even though I was talking to nothing but a piece of stone to the ground.

"Hey, mom... I know you didn't mean to give me up to Oroichimaru, back when I was little. I know he took me from you and embossed this- this stupid tattoo on me." I said, frustratingly. "I know you fought him and still he took me away from him. I know you cried every night after I returned," I choked, as I refused to let the tears spill from my eyes, "and I know you blamed yourself for everything that had happened to me." I was now sobbing, the tears already rolling down my face. "I know you protected me when he tried to take me away from you again and died doing so!" I was practically yelling by now. "I know... I know... but- why?! WHY?!" I was beyond hysterical by now as I slammed my fist continuously.

As I came down from my anger, I furiously wiped my tears away and sniffed. Then, I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I heard her talking to her mother's grave. I listened to every word and saw her cry. I held the urge of revealing myself to the girl in front of me, hiding my chakra well. I didn't think that this one girl had to go through hell and came back without the one person she loved and only loved. I understood her pain but at the same time I didn't. As she calmed from her anger I take my chance and came out from my hiding spot and said, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me all wide eyed and quickly turned away, wiping her eyes furiously as if she didn't want me to know she was crying. "Y-Yeah..." She forced out. Her voice was shaky and all of a sudden it looked like I was looking at a little girl and not my teammate. She tried standing up but suddenly collapsed. I quickly grabbed her before she could hit the ground and pulled her to me, using my body to support her weight.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight," I asked, knowing she was to exhausted from Kami knows what. She shook her head very slowly, looking as though something was draining her chakra from her. I picked her up bridal style and and carried her all the way back to the Uchiha mansion.

I slowly lie her down on my bed and touched her forehead. She had somehow managed to catch a fever. Strange enough I didn't question it and pushed it to one side, as I took her jacket off I saw her curse mark. It was half-red half-black, but that didn't surprise me. I've seen the mark before on missions and such. What did shock me were the bruises and cuts she had on her skin.

I traced them with a finger. They were fresh. I sighed knowingly. Her aunt was abusing her and it wasn't pretty. I got a bucket of water with two cloths in them. One, I placed on her forehead and the other I used to clean her cuts. After doing the horrifying task, I wrapped the cuts in bandages and covered the girl with my blanket and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

"You're not alone anymore..."

* * *

**Hikari's P.O.V**

I awoke to find myself in a different room. I looked around and saw the Uchiha clan symbol's on the wall. 'Sasuke' I thought. I laid in his bed for a little while longer, trying to process what had happened. I showered and changed into one of his shirts and pants he had laid out for me. As I walked down the stairs, I called out for him. Hearing no response I walked into the kitchen as I my stomach was literally crying FOOD. There, I saw a hot bowl of ramen on the table. I walked over to it and saw a note attached to it.

**Dear Hikari,**

**Enjoy the ramen. I told Kakashi-sensei you had a fever. Rest, you need it. **

**-Sasuke-**

I smiled at the note and ate the noodles as I thought about all that had happened. He must have carried me home yesterday. He had seen the scars my aunt had given me. I looked at my curse mark. The redness had gone down slightly. I guess I had some explaining to do. I then heard very noisy but familiar voice.

I realised that the oh-so-wonderful Team 7 was here. Brilliant.

Sasuke's shirt was big enough and covered my arm. Now, that I thought about it, I never realised I was so tiny. I didn't bother about my eyes as no one ever notices them.

"HEY HIKARI! YOU'RE AWAKE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" yelled Naruto bounced in. Sakura punched him in the head.

"You dope! I bet she woke up BECAUSE of you!" she yelled at him. Then, continued her torture the poor kid. Kakashi was trying to stop her but failed. Sasuke was just sitting staring at me; giving me the We-need-to talk look. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to escape from this.

"What is it?" I groaned as soon as Sasuke kicked them out for being too noisy and also used the excuse that I needed to rest. They went home reluctantly, leaving me and him. Alone.

"What happened to you?" he said, as he slowly walked towards me.

I walked backwards being careful not to trip. "What do you mean? I'm fine." I, obviously, trying to change facts. I failed beautifully.

"Don't lie. What's with the bruises on your arms?" He said trapping me in a corner.

I simply looked down and answered. "Oh, you mean that. Well, funny story actually."

He slammed his fist to wall next to my head. "Stop stalling, Hikari. What is your aunt doing when no one's watching?"

I got scared. "S-she, abuses me..." I replied guiltily.

Still unsatisfied he asked more, "Why haven't you told the Hokage yet. At least, Kakashi..."

"Because it wouldn't help." I forced out.

"Help what? You're being abused in your own home! How can you not realise how much this would hurt others?!" he yelled.

"It's because it will hurt others that I'm keeping my damn mouth shut!" I spat back.

His eyes went wide. "Wha-?"

"Don't you know how much this will hurt Naruto?! Sakura?! EVERYONE!? I'm being quiet because I have to! I'm not doing this "for my own good". Damn it, Sasuke! I'm doing it for you too!" I couldn't control my tears as they welled out of my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. "Even if I said anything, nobody else would care. If you hadn't gotten to know me, even you would resent me..." I slid down the wall to the ground, covering my mouth to stop me from sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't say m-much... B- bad t-thing will happen then..." I stuttured.

Sasuke fortunately, dropped the topic. He brushed his hand on my cheek, "Oh, Hikari..." he said in such a gentle tone.

I closed my eyes and leaned in on his touch. I slowly opened it and saw him staring into my eyes. His breath was on my lips, I could feel it as he leaned closed.

A pain shot through my arm. I winced and cried in pain, then proceeded to look at my arm. The dragon was almost red. _WHAT!?_

"What? What is it?!" he asked.

"I have to leave. I have to tell Hokage-sama!"

"Hikari! What's going on!? Why do you have to see him?!"

"I have to inform him about the one person who put this fucking thing on me!" I panicked. I pushed pass Sasuke.

_I have to report to the old man now! _I thought as I scrambled towards the door.

Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck! He's here! What's he doing here now?! I haven't done anything! It isn't even time yet! Why is he here?!

Sasuke grabbed my arm before I could escape and pulled me back. "Who?!" He asked sternly.

"Orouchimaru..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. This was originally a three-shot two years back, but I decided to make it a story. Next chapter will be updated if I can get at least 3 - 4 reviews on this. Chapter Two is already to be uploaded but I want to know if it's worth carrying on.**

**Review! :)**

**-SimplyySarah-**


End file.
